Park Day ShinoXHina
by Yu Nguyen
Summary: Hey! I love the ShinoXHina shipping in Naruto, and I love how they looked when they were small. So I wanna make a story about those two, 'Love-bugs' lol. Anyway I know it's short. My first. Please review and give me some ideas (I have A LOT of writers block) And I don't really sure if it's stuttering or spluttering so please forgive my grammar error. Cover's not mine: Devianart


Hey! I love the ShinoXHina shipping in Naruto, and I love how they looked when they were small. So I wanna make a story about those two, ''Love-bugs'' lol. Anyway I know it's short. Not really I just type whatever flashed into my mind, but here it is.

It was a lovely Saturday morning. Every kid in Konoha got out and rushed to the park to play their favorites game and hold their favorite spot. There were a lot of activities going on. A bunch of kids in the left corner gather together to play sand-castle... Which... was weird because they ended up throwing sand at each other breaking their castle apart. A little group gather at the right side of the park to play hopscotch. A few play hide and seek. At the swings, there were three little kids gathered together. Just as they were a team.

Shino, Hinata and Kiba.

''Hey Akamaru! Fetch!'' Yelled Kiba as he threw a stick. Akamaru was Kiba little dog and they really get along with each other. Both of them were so energetic, so playful...

''Arf!'' Akamaru barked happily then jumped onto his owner which cause Kiba to fall down onto the ground.

''Owww Akamaru, that hurts!'' Kiba replied to Akamaru with a playful smile appeared on his face.

''Oy! Hinata! Shino! Come over here and play with me!'' Yelled Kiba to his two best friends. ''Com'on you're missing all the fun!''

''I- I- It's alright Kiba-Kun. I'll catch up with you...'' replied his shy female friend.

''I don't like loud activities. Go...'' replied his cold, serious friend. Making no emotion since he was wearing some sort of sunglasses. Which seems weird to Kiba.

''Geesh Shino you could have just say no... And Okayyy Hinata I'll be over there with you later. Have fun, watch Shino for me will ya!'' replied Kiba to both of his friends. And then he ran off to play with Akamaru. He told Hinata to watch out for Shino because she told him once that she liked him a little bit, so he went out, but he did needed to take care of Akamaru. Leaving his two friends at the swings. It was quiet around them even there was shouting from the other kids around.

''S- Sh- Shin- Shino-Kun?'' Hinata suddenly break the silence between the two.

''You need something Hinata?'' replied Shino, still with his usual emotionless tone.

''Wh- why don't y- you g- g- go play w- with Kiba-Kun?'' asked Hinata.

''I just don't want to. And I... I can't just leave... leave you alone here.'' said Shino sounding a little bit spluttered. At his 'I can't just leave you alone here' sentence he did blush a little. But he was an Aburame, so he did wear a high collar jacket just like all of his clan member did even as a little boy. Which hides his small blush. Hinata was surprised when he sounded a little bit stuttering just like Hinata when she is shy and nervous.

''B- but w- w- would you like to accompany m- m- me to the swing Sh- Shi- Shino-Kun?'' asked Hinata with a slight blush on her face. Hinata liked that little Naruto boy. But he never actually saw or noticed her. She actually liked Shino alot. But she was not sure how she felt...

''Sure...'' replied Shino, still having that small hidden blush across his cheeks.

When they reached the swing:  
''Sh- Shi- Shino-Kun, let's g- go to the sw- swi- swing.'' said Hinata with a pinkish blush across her face.  
''You go ahead Hinata...'' replied Shino, smile softly behind his collar.  
''I won't g- go unless Shi- Shi- Shino-Kun go with m- me.'' replied Hinata blushing even more.  
''But-...'' Shino was cut off because Hinata did something which made him blush madly under his jacket. She grab his hand, squeezing it tightly and dragged both of them to the swing. When they reached there Hinata was blushing more than ever. She smiled softly and then look at Shino, which was stunned and blush also madly under his big jacket. 'We hold hands...' thought Shino. 'What are these feelings?' 'I liked her, but do I liked her THAT much?'  
'I can't believe I held his hands...' thought Hinata. 'I never thought I liked him so much...' 'His hands is so warm'

''Shi- Shino-Kun?'' Hinata voice snapped Shino back into the present world.  
''Y- yes Hinata?'' replied Shino stuttering a little bit.  
''C- c- could you help me to g- get to the swing? Shino-Kun?'' asked Hinata, still have the red blush across her pretty little cheeks. Shino blush by her last word. 'Shino-Kun'... 'She said my name without stuttering...' thought Shino. Nodding, still blushing, actually he blush so much that Hinata saw it through his collar. But she decided to not ask him about, it would make him felt awkward. Shino still held onto her delicate hands, leading her to a swing. Shino was about to go to the next one when he saw something and couldn't help but to smile. Hinata was a short little girl, so she was having trouble climbing onto her swing. It was funny, but also cute. Shino was getting on his swing with no trouble, since he was taller than the rest of his friends. At the sight of his female friend having a hard time to get on the swing, he climbed down from the swing. Walking over to Hinata swing.  
''Would you like some help Hinata?'' asked Shino, not knowing what he just did. She looked at him with big lavender eye. Making him blush as she look into his eyes. But sadly it was hidden by the pair of sunglasses.  
''T- Th- Thank you Shino-Kun...'' answered Hinata blushing. Shino grabbed her waist and then pulled her up. 'Wow she is so light!' thought Shino. 'Oh dear he is so strong!' thought Hinata...

They spent the morning hanging out at the park.

''Hinata! Shino! Did I let you two waited too long?'' Kiba yelled back to the two.  
''Not a- a- at all Kiba-Kun'' replied Hinata.  
''What took you so long?'' asked Shino.  
''Eh... he he sorry Akamaru has to replied to the called of nature... so I had to take him out.'' giggled the three when they heard Akamaru need to respond the the call of nature.  
''Let's head back.'' said Shino, went on a little ahead of the three.  
''Psst! Hinata, he's about to leave. Do something!'' whispered Kiba to Hinata.  
''Wh- wha- what? B- but I can't-''  
''Kiss him on the cheek, or hug him or something! If he left then there goes your chance...'' Replied Kiba. Then he pushed Hinata over to Shino, which cause Hinata to hugged Shino. Shino was shocked, he turned around and saw Hinata holding him. He turn around and hugged her back.  
''Thank you for h- he- helping me today, Shino-Kun.'' and then she kissed him on the cheek, which made him blushed more than ever. And then she ran off, leaving the two boys behind.  
''Hey! What did she do?'' asked Kiba playfully, making a big smile across his face.  
''She,... kissed me on the cheek.'' replied Shino sounded shyly.  
''Woa! I'm so jealous of you man.'' replied Kiba nudging Shino on the head.  
''Well let's head back.'' said Shino. He looked at the swings and smile under his collar at the events that happened.

Well people, what do you think?


End file.
